


Age of Eldia

by Liveslex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Age of Fire - E. E. Knight
Genre: Coming of Age, Eldians are a different race that can turn into titans without 13 year curse and are being wiped out, Eventual Eren vs Armin, F/M, Gen, many character deaths eventualy eren becomes the leader of eldia, strangers to friends to lovers' pregnancy and childbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveslex/pseuds/Liveslex
Summary: On an island away from the rest of the world a young Eldian named Eren Yeagar is born. He and his family and the people on the island are among the last of a dying race the last hope for Eldia's survival. But that hope almost shattered when Marley a human nation came, and slaughtered most of the island's inhabitants including Eren's family themselves. Now Eren vows to avenge his family and free Eldians from the rest of the world. This is the story of how Eren Yeager became the savior of Eldia. This is Age of Eldia.
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on titan nor age of fire they belong to Hajime isyama and E.E. knight respectively. Hey guys this is my fanfiction and I'm really excited to make it. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or story suggestions please let me know in the comments below and enjoy the story

Prologue: the story of Eldia

A long time ago a young girl named Ymir Fritz found the source of all creation. There she gained great knowledge of the world and a new power that would change the course of history forever. That power was called the Power of the Titans. She used her powers to help build bridges across mountains and raise agriculture for her people of the land. When she died of old age her soul was split up into 9 pieces into her descendents and they in turn had more children, and more, and more, until the Eldian nation was created and the souls were so split apart all Eldians can turn into titans as Ymir did. But humans became scared of Eldians because they thought they would destroy all mankind even though Eldians wanted peace so the massacre began with many lives lost on both sides Eldians more so. To this day they are hiding away from human society. But one Eldian named Eren Yeager brought Eldia back from the ashes and fought for their freedom this is the Age of Eldia.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Yeager is born on a small island called Paradis one of the few refugees where Eldians can remain hidden from humans wanting to harm them. It also introduces us to his family and the island's other inhabitants.

The first thing Eren remembered at the beginning of his life were flashes of light in his dreams. In those dreams while in his mother's womb there were figures of many shapes and sizes which he could never figure out. One of those times he felt a jolt at once then came the sensation of something gradually pushing him in the womb. He got scared a little bit for all the time he wanted to get out of the womb and see what's beyond it. He didn't want to get out right now just when he is ready for himself.  
After many pushes eren finally got out of the womb and into the light for the first time taking his first breath. The midwife claimed after examining the baby, "it's a boy! Congratulations healer ,lord grisha and lady carla." For that's what Eldian doctors are called healers and Adult Eldians are called lords and ladies. After cleaning Eren up she handed him over to his mother Carla. After stirring a little still shaken from the birth eren slowly opened his eyes for the first time a little blurry at first and saw his mother and father's faces a little confused but oddly felt safe as well.  
"Hello little Eren." Said his father Grisha Carla agreed and said softly "Eren is a lovely name. Eren." Grisha said" he'll make a fine Lord one day." Eren looked back at one of his parents one more time then yawned and went to take a nap. The other residents who had waited outside the door to the midwives cabin once they heard the birth of their healer's son was safe quiet cheer. Though they and little Eren didn't know it yet he will grow up one day to save them all.


End file.
